


>;3c

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fire Spirit has a weird sense of humor and is bad at talking to people, but luckily this guy with the edible-looking hair seems just as strange and socially akward.





	>;3c

Going up to a stranger and saying “I want to eat your hair” was something Fire Spirit never thought he'd do, but now here he was, standing in front of a young man he'd never met after saying those exact words. 

 

“Uh, what?” the other cookie said. Then he scowled and slapped his own arm. “Stupid Dino-sour, what a totally unintelligent thing to say! Now this hot guy in front of you is gonna think you're some kinda idiot. Not that'd he'd be wrong-”

 

“Are you okay?” Fire Spirit interrupted. 

 

Dino-sour put a hand over his mouth and screamed into it. “Shit- I mean, heck- did I say that out loud?” he asked, removing his hand. 

 

Fire Spirit nodded, and Dino-sour spat out a string of curses. “What in the goddamn, stupid me, the hot guy knows I think he's hot- well he's burning, so obviously he's- Fuck. Whatever, I know what I mean.”

 

“Well, I think you're pretty hot too,” Fire Spirit said.

 

“WHAT in the GODDAMN,” Dino-sour sputtered. “You- I'm- I'm not hot, oh my Moonlight!” 

 

Shrugging, Fire Spirit replied, “Just my onion.” This made Dino-sour crack up. 

 

“Yo, burning guy, you're pretty funny,” Dino-sour laughed. It sounded really nice. 

 

“Hey, I've got another joke,” Fire Spirit said. 

 

Dino-sour raised an eyebrow. “Oh worm?”

 

Trying not to giggle, Fire Spirit started the joke. “Knock, Knock.”

 

“Who's there?” 

 

“Gogh Autwith.”

 

“Gogh Autwith who?”

 

“Gogh Autwith me.”

 

If Fire Spirit was capable of saying >;3c out loud, he probably would have. Something about the phrase “greater than symbol, semi-colon, three, lowercase C” seemed to kinda ruin how smooth this joke was, so he kept it to himself. 

 

Dino-sour shrugged. “Okay, but one thing…”

 

“What?”

  
“That's gay, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Firesour is wholesome. Also this kinda lowkey stemmed from me thinking Dino-sour's hair looks tastey. This is probably the closest this fandom will have to a "group chat XD" fanfic...


End file.
